The present invention relates to a butt splicer apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for butt splicing a tail end of a roll of sleeve labels disposed in series relative to each other with a leading edge of a new roll of sleeve labels.
The application of individual sleeve labels to containers such as bottles or cans and the like involves the use of a sleeve label application machine. Such a sleeve label application machine typically includes a roll of sleeve labels with each sleeve label being equally spaced in series from an adjacent sleeve label.
More particularly, sleeve labels typically include a length of PVC film that is printed on one surface thereof with a series of identical printed matter which may include a picture, the name of the product and the name of the producer of the product. The film is then doubled over and seam sealed longitudinally to form an elongate sleeve. The elongate sleeve is then wound into a roll for subsequent application one at a time onto or around a product container such as a bottle or package. Additionally, the individual sleeve labels may be filled with further product information prior to application to the package or bottle.
However, in a high speed production line, when a roll of such sleeve labels must be replenished, it is necessary to attach a leading edge of a new roll of sleeve labels to a tail end of the exhausted roll. Such splicing of a new roll of labels according to the present invention, requires the attachment of a splicing tape to both the front and back surfaces of the rolls to be spliced together. If a splicing tape were to be applied to only one surface, there would be a strong tendency for the sleeve labels in the vicinity of the splice to pucker or open up so that the front and back layers of the sleeve label would open up or move apart prior to application. Nevertheless, when a splicing tape is applied to the front surface and another splicing tape is applied to the back surface of the rolls to be spliced, it is important that the distance between the tail end and the leading edge be minimal otherwise the adhesive from one splice tape will adhere to the adhesive of the splice tape applied to the opposite surface. In practice, it has been discovered that the distance between the adjacent edges of the leading edge of the new roll and the trailing edge of the old roll should not be more than {fraction (1/32)} of an inch.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objectives, the splicer apparatus according to the present invention reduces the tension in the vicinity of the splice to almost zero during a splicing operation. Additionally, the splicer apparatus according to the present invention includes means for trimming any splicing tape overhang of more than {fraction (1/16)} of an inch from the respective sides of the splicing tapes.
In the prior art machines, when the roll of sleeve labels was depleted, it became necessary to stop the labelling process in order to set up a new roll of labels into the labelling machine. Needless to say, modem production plants will ideally include a continuous production line with a minimum number of stops for maintenance. Although a roll of labels may last for 1-2 hours, it has been customary with the prior art machines for the production line to be stopped while a new roll of labels is threaded into the labelling machine.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem of stopping a production line to replenish a roll of sleeve labels. More specifically, the present invention provides a butt splicer apparatus in which a new roll of sleeve labels is butt spliced to the tail end of the used roll.
The arrangement according to the present invention enables the splice tapes to be applied to both surfaces of the sleeve labels almost simultaneously. Accordingly, the application of the sleeve labels remains uninterrupted such that the production line can remain up and running.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a sleeve label butt splicer apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a butt splicer apparatus that enables application of sleeve labels without interruption.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a butt splicer apparatus that enables splicing of a leading edge of a new roll of sleeve labels to the tail end of a running roll of sleeve labels without stopping an application of the labels.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.